


Diamonds and Ice

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gen, Introspection, No Beta, Poetry, we need more scott/emma content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Emma Frost through the years told via poetry
Relationships: Christian Frost & Emma Frost, Emma Frost/Scott Summers
Series: Marvel Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 3





	Diamonds and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



Emma is born to a family of ice

She grows creating a mask

The mask hides her

The world will see an ice queen

While her kind heart is hidden

Her powers manifest

Emma is truly alone

No brother anymore

Just two cold sister

Indifferent to her suffering

She runs away

Nobody cares

Instead of falling

She decides to rise

Years later she has found a family

She has found love

Her brother is once more with her

She is happy

As a mother

A lover

And a sister

And most of all

Teacher


End file.
